


LuckyCharmsArePrecious

by AsherTheGayBoi



Series: Cannabis, A Bet, TCH, and other things [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Needs Sleep, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Gen, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Jefferson got invited to the washingotns for christmas and its driving ppl crazy, M/M, Texting, group chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGayBoi/pseuds/AsherTheGayBoi
Summary: a late Christmas chapter(aka a texting fic no one needed pt. 5)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Washington/Martha Washington, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: Cannabis, A Bet, TCH, and other things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878385
Kudos: 16





	LuckyCharmsArePrecious

**Author's Note:**

> got bored
> 
> have a thing

**_Rev Set + that random bitxh we like, 4:44 pm_ **

**420bitch:** i

**420bitch:** have a newfound respect for Madison and John

**TurtleToy:** so I guess christmas went to shit?

**420bitch:** t h r E e d a y s 

**420bitch:** alex hasn't slept in t h r E e d a y s

**420bitch:** and jeffershit wont stop throwing lucky charms at him 

**[420bitch has added Washingmachine to the chat]**

**420bitch:** plz tell me why you thought inviting the Jeffersons to Christmas was a good idea?

**Washingmachine:** it was Martha, actually

**420bitch:** all due respect, but MARTHA is SANE ENOUGH to REALIZE that that is a BAD IDEA

**420bitch:** I have lucky charms in my HAIR 

**TurtleToy:** I thought he was throwing them at Alex? 

**[420bitch as changed their name to LuckyCharmsArePrecious]**

**TurtleToy:** that explains nothing

**LuckyCharmsArePrecious:** I was staging an intervention

**Washingmachine:** Martha did tell you it was a bad idea

**LuckyCharmsArePrecious:** I'm pretty sure she told YOU that, about inviting the JEFFERSONS

**[Washingmachine has left the chat]**


End file.
